We Don't Have to Talk About It
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: Sam/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Sam/Dean, Dean/Cas, Dean/Cas/Sam/Gabriel. Cuddlefic. Sam and Cas don't think they spend enough alone time together.


Dean left the motel without so much as a how do you do, slamming the door to both the room and the Impala as he went. Sam and Cas both aimed pointed looks at Gabriel, before he rolled his eyes, clicked his fingers and, judging by the manly yelp they heard moments after, manifested in the car alongside Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "You'd think the fact that they occasionally sleep together would stop this from happening, wouldn't you?" he said before standing up from his research. He stretched his muscles from their cramped seated position and made it to the bed Castiel was sat on in three strides. Removing his shoes and outer shirt, Sam hit the bed with a soft _whump_, closing his eyes in order to attempt to relax.

Castiel made to move off the bed in order to give the human some privacy and space; a polyamorous relationship had done much to their relationship when all four of them were present, but changed nothing when it was just the two of them. Despite this, it wasn't often that Castiel and Sam had time to spend together, just the two of them, when it wasn't for research purposes, Dean or Gabriel always present.

A hand wrapped around his wrist before he could even get fully off the bed, and Castiel looked at it briefly before looking at Sam's face. Sam's eyes were open slightly, his brow furrowed as if he was unsure of his actions. Sighing softly, Castiel removed Sam's hand from his wrist and, ignoring the hurt look, bent over in order to untie his shoes.

"I believe it is customary for me to be wearing less in this situation" he said without looking at Sam, unable to help a slight tinge of smugness creep into his voice. He practically felt Sam's breath of relief before he heard it. Taking care to fold his coat and suit jacket, Castiel moved himself up the bed and into Sam's arms, pillowing his head on Sam's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Sam's chest and threw a leg over his hips, smiling to himself as he felt the human's breathing slow and become steady. Castiel allowed his eyes to close for just a few seconds.

When Castiel's eyes finally opened the curtains had been drawn and it was much darker in the motel room. He was still moulded to Sam's side, but another leg had joined his over Sam's hips, and another chest was moulded to his back. A glance down told him that Dean and Gabriel had made up as their hands were joined over their brothers. Castiel allowed himself a small smile and drifted back to sleep.

Curling closer to the source of warmth, Castiel lazily opened his eyes to discover that he had rolled over and was now covering Dean's body with his own. Sam had also moved and was covering Castiel's body, his nose in the small hairs at the nape of his neck. Another hand at his hip told him Gabriel was valiantly trying to cover as much as Sam's body with his own as he could.

It wasn't often the four of them ended up in a bed together, normally the two couples, Sam and Gabriel, Castiel and Dean, separated into two beds and spent the rest of the night together, but when they did, not a word was spoken about it. Dean would be the first to rise, making his way straight into the bathroom, Sam moving away to sit at the table or rummage through his duffle, both angels snapping away for the morning as customary. That would change this morning.

As usual, Dean was the first to rise, soft mumbles announcing the fact that he was awake. His movement towards the end of the bed however was halted by a hand curling tighter on his hip. Dean stilled.

"We don't have anywhere to be, Dean." Sam's voice was hoarse from sleep, but the soft, concerned tone was all Sam. Castiel felt Gabriel's arm tighten over both him and Sam, as if he was fighting the urge to reach out and hold Dean back himself.

It seemed like an age had passed before Dean relaxed and turned over to face the middle of the bed. His simple movement caused Sam and Gabriel to simultaneously relax and subconsciously move closer together to give Dean more space on the bed. Dean tucked his head under Castiel's chin and wrapped an arm carelessly over his chest. And if by the time both brothers are sleeping, they're holding hands, then they don't have to talk about it.


End file.
